X-Men: The Start of Three
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: When an unknown person turns up by their doorsteps, a bunch of Sentinels have been showing up. Worse, a bunch of their archenemies are turning up, but they can't be hurt. The X-Men are having more trouble. Will this new mutant be able to help them, or will he be their end.


Hello my fans. It's been great being helpful to your creative minds. Now for my X-Men story that will tie into a remake of the Justice Evolution story by Dennis.

I don't own X-Men Evolution or the characters. I do own Wave Link whose powers is to shoot energy waves and Hologram Master.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Mutant

_At The Xavier Institute_:

It's been about three months since Magneto tried to take Cyclops AKA Scott Summers and his brother Alex Summers to his side. Right now, the Professor is teaching some younger students how to control their powers. Then, there was a knock on the door. Logan AKA Wolverine answered the door only to find a guy, badly hurt on the floor. Ororo AKA Storm helped Wolverine pick him up and said," Let's get him to the infirmary, fast."

_At the infirmary:_

"Jean do you know what happened," asked the Professor.

"Not yet. I'm trying to find the memory of about a few hours ago," said Jean who was using her powers to enter the guys mind.

Just then when she said she got close to the memory, she got hit with a psychic blast. If it wasn't for Scott, she would of fallen hard into a machine that is keeping him breathing.

"What was it Jean," asked the Professor who was checking if she was okay.

"Just a Psychic Blast I found near the memory, but he put it there, not the attacker," said Jean, pointing to the guy.

"Well we'll have to find out who attacked him won't we," asked Rogue AKA Anna Marie who had just entered the room.

"I got a way," said Wolverine," Me and Beast go and sniff out where he was found and follow the trail."

"That's a smart plan, Wolverine," said the Professor," Beast, is this okay?."

"Of course, Professor."

"Then go."

"Let's go, Beast."

_Outside:_

"Now, let's find us an attacker," said Wolverine, sniffing around," I got his sent. Let's go."

Wolverine started to run off, following his nose while Beast ran after him.

_Inside the X Mansion also known as the Xavier Institute:_

Storm was teaching some of the students about the X-Men until the alarm went off. Then Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue and Spyke ran to the elevator that lead to their down stairs room. When they made it to the informing room, the Professor said," X-Men. We have dreadful news."

"What is it Professor," asked Scott.

"Juggernaut, my brother, some how escaped from jail and is on a rampage."

"How's that possible," asked Spyke," we toke him down last time and he was put in a cell that's impossible to escape from."

"We don't know. All we know is that he's attacking a ship port around the city. Cyclops, Jean and Storm, you go and make sure Juggernaut us contained. Rouge and Spyke, you will make sure no body is hurt."

"Yes Professor," said Cyclops.

_Back with Wolverine:_

Wolverine was still following his nose while Beast was following him until a Sentinel landed near them and attacked. It then shot lasers at Wolverine, but because of his healing factor, it healed right away. Beast then ran at it and jumped by its head. He started to work on the wires in the back while Wolverine distracted it. When Beast was finished, its head fell off and then it shut down. Wolverine then sniffed him and said," This was the thing that attacked the kid alright. It has his sent on it. Let's head back to the mansion and tell Chuck about it."(A/N If you've seen Wolverine and The X-Men then you know where I got it.)

_At the New York Shipping Port:_

The three X-Men finally made it to the shipping port after they separated from Rouge and Spyke. When they got there, they saw Juggernaut throwing crates around. Storm called a lightning storm and tried to hit Juggernaut with a lightning bolt, but it fazed through him.

"What the," said Storm until the fake Juggernaut hit her with a punch that shot her all the way to Cyclops and Jean.

"He's a fake, but he can still hurt us," said Cyclops," We need to find the source and -," he was saying until the Juggernaut disappeared. Just then, three Sentinels appeared in front of them. Cyclops shot a optic blast with his visor and it made direct contact.

"These aren't fakes," said Storm," Take them down."

Storm flew to one and used her power of storms to make a powerful snow storm that froze the Sentinel, making it explode into shards. Cyclops kept shooting optic blast at the one he shot already until it blew up. Then Jean used her psychic powers to dismantle the Sentinel and turn it to ruble.

"Jean, you think you can put this at the dump," asked Storm.

"Sure," Jean said as she lifted what was left of Sentinels and threw them into the dump.

"We should tell the Professor what happened," said Cyclops.

_Back at the Xavier Institute:_

The Professor was waiting for all of them in the living room as Wolverine and Beast entered.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Hank," said the Professor.

We found out what attacked the kid," said Hank.

"It was a Sentinel, wasn't it," asked the Professor.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

Jean, Scott and Ororo had the same trouble and they found out that Juggernaut didn't escape."

"Really?"

"Yes, now you and Wolverine should go help the students."

"Yes, Xavier," said Beast.

_At a secret Lab:_

A shadowy figure had just entered the room as another figure appeared in the shadows.

"Did it work," said the shadowy figure that just entered.

"Yes, sir. It worked perfectly."

"Good. Then we shall proceed with our next phase. MUHAHAHAHA."

* * *

Well that's my first chapter. Hope you can guess the villain behind the master plan.

Next Chapter: The Mutant helps out


End file.
